kamera tua
by saikurapika
Summary: aku harus kembalikan kamera ini,agar otak ku tenang


hai semua ini fanfict pertamaku,hehehehe maaf kalo jelek,y udah gak pakai lama

dan gak pakai banyak omong ini dia

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

pairing:itachi uciha x sasori

gaje ,ABAL,JELEK,OOC,CANON,typo (mungkin) ,friendship

%kamera tua%

#itachi pov#

Hem seperti biasa,aku selalu menunggu bis yg di naiki oleh si cute itu,beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya, ohya semua perkenalkan nama ku itachi uciha,umurku 19 tahun,sekarang aku seorang mahasiswa di konoha university ,ohya sebelumnya aku telah malak seorang pemuda yang…benar benar aneh? Dia berambut merah,dan berwajah amat cute,umurx kira kira 17 tahun,waduh.. apa si yang kupikirkan?

#flash back#

"hey kau berani sekali lewat sini?" suara teman genk ku yg berambut kuning,di ikat ke atas dan sedikit poni menutupi mata

"memangnya gak boleh ya aku lewat sini?" jawab si cute sambil memberi pertanyaan pada kami

"HEEEEEE BERANI SEKALI KAUUU?" jawab teman se geng ku yg bertindik banyak

"ka kalian…aapa apaan si?jawab si cute dengan wajah ketakutan

Teman-teman ku pun mulai brutal mereka mengambil tas yg tersangkut rapi di pundak si cute,dan dia di hempaskan ketanah,teman –teman ku pun mulai mengijak injak si cute dan menggeledah isi tas si cute, aku tak tega? oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sebuah gerakan membuat kami sedikit kaget,ternyata si cute berdiri sambil memukul salah satu dari kami,dan dia pun mulai berlari,dan aku telah mengambil sebuah kamera tua,milik si cute

Kami satu geng pun berlari mengejar si cute,dasar sial larinya benar –benar cepat kami tak bisa mengejarx ,ada rasa yg tak nyaman dalam hatiku saat si cute,pergi meningalkan kami.

#flash back end#

Hn….apa aku tidak bermimpi? Itu itu kan si cute? Aku harus mengembalikan kamera ini? Harus..

#normal pov#

Seorang pemuda berlari terburu-buru untuk naik ke dalam bus ,entah apa yang di kejarnya, di lihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya

"aduh…salah nih nulisnya? Dasar sasori ceroboh?" rutuk seorang pemuda berambut merah pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka tasnya, dan upss pensil sasori jatuh mengelinding kearah seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam

"sial… dia kan orang yang waktu waktu itu yang malak dan ngambil kamera kakek?"saosri mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu

"baiklah sasori,aku kamu harus berani mengambil pensil itu"sasori menyemangati dirinya sendiri ,sebuah senyuman manis melayang kea rah sasori,tanpa di sadri wajah sasori memerah bak kepiting rebus ,sasori mulai berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu,

Jantung sasori berdetak kencang saat pemuda bermata onyx itu mengulurkan pensilnya,

"haduuhh…kenapa dada ku berdetak kencang" rutuk sasori pada hatinya

Sasori mulai celingukan mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempatpergulatan batin ini

#sasori pov#

"aku harus keluar dari tempat ini,kalau tidak aku bisa sakit jantung,tapi rumah ku kan masih ada tiga blok lagi? Tak apalah?"

pertanyaan yang seperti ini terus menerus bermain di hatiku,ku beranikan diri untuk menekan bell tanda berhenti di bis itu dan aku segera turun dari sana tak apalah berjalan kaki sedikit dari pada aku lama-lama disana,itung itung olahraga

tapi tunggu sepertinya ada yg mengikuti ku ,apa orang itu mengikutiku ,akhhh kau mikir apa si sasori? Aku harus berjalan dengan cepat dan cepat biar dia tak bias menguntit ku? Tapii apa mending aku pastikan saja ya ?

#nomal pov#

Sasori mulai memutar tubuhnya ke belakang ,dan dia merasa kecewa ,karna tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya, wajah sasori benar-benar aneh ,pipinya menggembung dan memajukan bibirnya, sasori pun berjalan mundur dan sasori mulai memutar tubuhnya dan…..

Brugh

"aouucchh"keluh sasori dia telah menabrak sebuah dada bidang seorang yg di cari sedari tadi

"maaf menghalangi jalanmu?" Tanya itachi pada se orang yg baru saja menabraknya,

Sasori mulai berjalan mundur dan menjaga jarak antara dia dan itachi ,mereka saling pandang tanpa bicara,itachi pun mulai merogoh saku mantelnya,di keluarkanlah sebuah kamera tua yg beberapa minggu in menggangu otak nya

"ini punya mu ya,aku ingin mengembalikannya?" Tanya itachi pada sasori yg diam mematung

"ehm…..,itu punya saya" jawab sasori sambil meraih kamera yang di ulurkan itachi padanya

"ehm… terimakasih" jawab sasori yang mematung

"sudah ya aku mau pergi kuliah dulu" jawab itachi sembari meningalkan sasori

Sasori yang diam mematung hanya mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan kepergian itachi dia pun berlari ke arah itachi dan memeluk itachi dari belakang ,itachi pun kaget setengah mati ,itachi memutar tubuhnya ,dan membalas pelukan si rambut merah

"maaf …. Aku memeluk mu?" sasori benar-benar gugup keringat dingin pun mengucur deras di pelipis nya

"hn….. tidak apa apa?" jawab itachi melepaskan pelukan dari si rambut merah

"aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengembalikan kamera ini"

"aku sering ke sekolah mu, aku tau dari beberapa foto mu yang ada di kamera ini?" ttanya itachi pada si rambut merah

"ehm.. aku memang beberapa minggu ini tidak sekolah,karena aku sakit?"jawab sasori

"ohya perkenalkan namaku itachi uciha, nama mu siapa?" Tanya itachi pada sasori sambil mengulurkan tangan

"namaku sasori sabaku" jawab sasori pada itach uciha

THE END

Akhirnya_ fict pertama ku selesai juga hahhahaha ini sebenarnya aku terilhami dari film pendek korea hehehehehe ya udahh gak banyak omong lagi ,dan akhir kata REVIEW PLEASEEEE NGE FLAME JUGA BOLEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH? _

_REVIEW REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEE_


End file.
